Last
by Beautifully Musical
Summary: Annabeth was not the type of girl to fall in love easily, or the type to cry. Maybe he changed that. Maybe that kiss changed it all. -Character Death-Not Canon For Sure-ONESHOT


**EDIT: October 7, 2014**

**Well, you guys liked it, I decided to back and edit it. Here's the revised edition, guys! Love you!**

* * *

**I have **_**not**_** read **_**Blood of Olympus**_** yet, so I don't know if this is canon. I really hope not.**

**All rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion. I own nothing but the plot.**

**Based off of Taylor Swift's "Last Kiss."**

* * *

_I still remember the look on your face,_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

* * *

Gaea's forced were tough. Sweat trickled down the side of Annabeth's face and she wiped it with the back of her hand. Quickly, she glanced at her watch. It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon–1:58 PM to be exact–but the sky was dark.

Annabeth suspected it had to do with Ouranus, one of Gaea's many lovers. It just made it that harder. Leo's Greek fire grenades helped, igniting many of her forces and casting everything with an eerie green shade.

Percy was behind her. They fought better together anyway. She felt useless. Percy had his hydrokinesis, Leo had his pyrokinesis, Jason could control the winds and lightning, Piper could charm them into feeling defenseless then slaughter them mercilessly, Hazel could make their armor and weapons turn against them or summon diamonds front the Earth and puncture ten giants at a time, and Frank could smack down dozens of _dracaena_ with a single bear paw swipe. And what could Annabeth do? _Think_?

She was pulled out of her thoughts and subconscious fighting by a scream that was all too familiar. _Percy_.

* * *

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know._

_You told me you loved me so why did you go_

_Away._

* * *

This was never supposed to happen. If Annabeth had just been more attentive, been more alert, Percy wouldn't be gripping his side. He wouldn't he coughing up a yellow, icky substance and his own blood.

"Poisoned blade," he murmured.

"Be quiet, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, sofly. "We'll get through this. You just need to rest for a quick moment."

She wasn't sure who she was convincing; herself or Percy.

"C'mon, Annabeth, we both know you don't believe that," he said seriously.

She froze. Percy never called her _Annabeth_. Never.

"Look out, Annie!" he called gruffly. Percy threw his sword at a particularly pesky hellhound.

Annabeth wasn't even bothered at the fact that her boyfriend called her Annie, just at him calling her Annabeth. She sliced a few monsters with her sword as they tried to further the process of Percy's death. _Please let Thanatos be overbooked_, she prayed. _No_. She couldn't wish that.

On the other half of the world, another war was being fought. One that needed to be won, as well as this one.

"Wise Girl?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Hm?" Annabeth grunted as she swung the drakon bone blade at the head of a _empousa_.

"You know I love you right?" he said. "I feel like I haven't said it enough. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you–"

"I love you, too."

* * *

_I do recall now the smell of the rain,_

_Fresh on the pavement._

_I ran off the plane._

_That July ninth,_

_The beat of your heart,_

_It jumps through your shirt._

_I can still feel your heart._

* * *

Annabeth had only felt this horrible four other times in her life. There was a) the time Thalia was turned into a tree, b) when Luke betrayed her, c) when she thought Percy was going to die in the Battle of Manhattan, and d) the time he disappeared, courtesy of Hera.

The goddess herself was here at his shroud burning, paying her respects politely for saving her sorry ass. He never should have done it. Hera wasn't worth his life. Annabeth didn't care if she ended up in Tartarus for thinking it, she had enough adrenaline and anger at Gaea to last eons.

They had barely managed to defeat her. Mrs. O'Leary and Nico shadowtraveled hundreds of Roman and Greek campers, which was the turning point for the battle.

It wasn't fair. Annabeth was the one that should have died, not her Seaweed Brain. He deserved the world on a gold platter for everything he's done, not that she would tell him if he were alive.

She remembered the time she came back from San Francisco, and Percy had been there, waiting patiently. That was a great feat for someone with ADHD. It was raining, but he wasn't wet at all. She ran off of the United aircraft and landed into his arms. The steady beat of his heart relaxed her, making Annabeth feel like a normal teenaged girl for the first time in forever.

Annabeth wiped a tear from her eye. She was a silent cryer, never being loud enough to let people know she was in pain or hurting. She was strong and independent. No, she wasn't. Without him, she was nothing.

She could feel Piper's concerned gaze on her, but Annabeth couldn't even give her a reassuring smile. Nothing was worth smiling about anymore.

* * *

_But now I'll go_

_Sit on the floor wearing_

_Your clothes._

_All that I know_

_Is that I don't know_

_How to be something you miss._

* * *

Annabeth understood how Silena Beauregard suffered what seemed like _ages_ ago. The rolls of unbearable pain squeezing your heart.

She was wearing his ratty, old Camp Half-Blood shirt. It still smelled like him. The _Argo II_ was going to take the long way back so Nico and Mrs. O'Leary could have less to worry about. It would take weeks. That was weeks of being confined onto 200 feet (or 61 meters) of enchanted trireme. Weeks to get over _him_.

Annabeth knew she wouldn't. She was thinking of becoming a Hunter of Artemis.

Pros:

1) Being an eternal maiden with your best friend until she would die in battle (Because the Fates know she'd never fall in love again. It was much too painful.)

2) Fighting Greek monsters and never being tied down again

3) Hanging out with one of the coolest goddesses she's ever had the pleasure of knowing

Cons:

1) A forever without Percy

She rolled around on the other side, facing the door of his cabin. Poseidon already knew about the situation. It was like the calm before the storm, the waves were gentle and guided them towards Manhattan and the wind blew in their favor. It was a mockery of Annabeth's emotions.

She sobbed harder.

* * *

_I never thought we'd have a_

_Last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

* * *

The last thing that he did was kiss her.

Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, used the last of his strength to kiss _her_, Annabeth Chase.

She was really nothing special. Just tanned Greek skin, curly blonde hair that was almost never brushed, a brain filled with more information than what was good for her, and intimidating grey eyes that scared the shit out of many.

Yet Perseus Jackson fell in love with _her_.

* * *

_I do remember the swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again._

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in._

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did._

* * *

He was always so energetic and lively and _fun_. The complete opposite of herself.

Once, the camp had a celebration party after the Battle of Manhattan. No mourning the dead for a couple of hours, only alcohol and dancing.

Annabeth had refused to make a fool of herself, but Percy had pulled her up and spun her like an Aphrodite girl in a brand new dress. As much as she hated to admit it, even to herself, that was one of the best days in her life, simply because they had danced.

* * *

_Because I love your handshake,_

_Meeting my father._

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets._

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something._

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions._

* * *

Annabeth remembered when she took Percy to formally meet her father and stepfamily.

Percy was behaved and loved the kids and had the perfect handshake. And for the first time, she'd actually felt welcome.

She remembered that he kept shutting her up by kissing her, stopping her from completing a story herself or saying something embarrassing about him. Annabeth remembered hating him for it.

That was one of the things she missed most of all.

* * *

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep._

_And I feel you forget me like I used to watch you breathe._

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are._

* * *

_That idiot had better not forget me_, Annabeth thinks to herself. She's looking at the old polaroid pictures Rachel had taken once upon a time ago. It felt like ages.

Nico tells her that he talks to Percy's ghost a lot. He told her that he's in Elysium and that Silena, Beckendorf, Luke, they're all there. Nico said that Percy was, "waiting for somebody."

Annabeth remembered replying, "It had better be me."

Nico had laughed. It was something he did more often now. He told her about his secret, and she'd understood and they'd bonded. She even learned Mythomagic for the kid.

Annabeth wished that Percy was alright down in Elysium.

* * *

A_nd I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and time_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind._

* * *

"I bet the sun shines nonstop there, and it's always clear, blue skies," Annabeth says to Nico.

He laughs and replies, "Probably."

She smiles back, albeit bittersweetly.

Annabeth curses that hellhound every day.

* * *

_But now I'll go_

_Sit on the floor wearing_

_Your clothes._

_All that I know_

_Is that I don't know_

_How to be something you miss._

_I never thought we'd have a_

_Last kiss._

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips._

* * *

Maybe there's a poetic justice to all of this. Maybe since she kissed _him_ first, he had to get the last one in. If this _maybe_ was true, he should've been more careful, because right before they put his body in the sand, _she _kissed _him_.

Their last kiss. His last kiss. And hers.

Because the Fates know, she'd rather go to Tartarus than have somebody else than him at her side and fighting.

He would have gone to Elysium. She would too, just so they could be together.

So for years, Annabeth resisted the urge to steal Katoptris and slit her wrists, or her throat, or jab it in her heart.

She never fought as hard anymore, though. Always taking extreme risks.

And on August 16, 2017, Annabeth Chase died when she sacrificed herself when a Colchis Bull tried to take Leo's life.

* * *

**One day 'till _Blood of Olympus_ and this was for all the feels. I don't have the book, so I don't know if this is canon. I sure as hell hope not.**

** More than three-fourths of this thing was written at 12-1 AM and rushed. It was never edited or re-read. Just wanted to get that out there.**

** I literally _cried_ writing this. And _I'm the author_! I love you guys so much, and this is to tide you over until I finish the book and get over it (Warning! It may take and infinite number of years. ∞).**

** ~Alex**


End file.
